


Few things a cat can get (without worrying about its original condition)

by sushiprecotto_chan



Series: 27 novembre pieno di calzamaglie verdi [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, Romantic Comedy, cat!fic, comical
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiprecotto_chan/pseuds/sushiprecotto_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenten e Kakashi vengono trasformati rispettivamente in un gattino e in un pappagallo. A Rock Lee la cosa non dispiace affatto.<br/>[Cat!fic.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Few things a cat can get (without worrying about its original condition)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. È una cat!fic. <3 [Supporto visivo per kitten!Tenten.](http://www.freewebs.com/thewayoftheclans/Goldenstream.jpg)  
> 2\. Scritta per la challenge [“Chi, con chi, che cosa facevano”](http://freeforumzone.leonardo.it/discussione.aspx?idd=10072644&p=1), e per il prompt “7 e 3 finiscono nei guai. Ci dev’essere piede di porco o un pappagallo o un cane impagliato”. Le altre storie che ho scritto per questa challenge le trovate nella serie [“27 novembre pieno di calzamaglie verdi”](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewseries.php?ssid=6574&i=1).  
> 3\. Ho un po’ maltrattato Kiba, rendendolo più insofferente del normale. Poverino <3 a me piace, e non penso che sia insensibile, è solo un po’ cazzone. Qui si comporta in questo modo solo perché praticamente è considerabile un cane mancato – possiede tutti i sensi di un cane –, per cui la stretta vicinanza con un gatto dovrebbe essere un problema non da poco per i suoi nervi. Non me ne volete.
> 
> Pubblicità _non_ occulta: per chi fosse interessato, Aethelfaeld ed io abbiamo indetto un contest sulla coppia Rock Lee x Tenten su EFP forum. Se voleste partecipare… ;P  
>  Ecco il link: _[Sotto il segno delle Green Beasts](http://freeforumzone.leonardo.it/d/10735710/Sotto-il-segno-delle-Green-Beasts-Lee-Tenten-Contest/discussione.aspx)_.  
> 

6) Kakashi e Tenten finiscono nei guai. Ci dev’essere un piede di porco o un pappagallo o un cane impagliato. 


  
 

 

**Few things a cat can get (without worrying about its original condition).**

  


   
   
“Per la miseria, fate tacere quel gatto!” si sfogò Kiba, dall’alto dell’ennesimo ramo che stava per usare come base d’appoggio per continuare a correre.  
Rock Lee pensò di dirgli qualcosa, ma fu Tente- il feli- la _micia_ a miagolare e a scoccare un’occhiata di rimprovero nella sua direzione.  
All’inizio Tenten aveva provato a balzare da un albero all’altro per conto suo, com’era sempre stata solita fare quando era ancora una ninja e non quel piccolo ammasso peloso e miagolante, ma le sue zampine erano troppo piccole e i suoi riflessi troppo lenti in quel corpicino che ancora non riusciva a controllare, e allora aveva dovuto farsi dare un passaggio, e si era appollaiata di buon grado sulla spalla di Rock Lee.  
Kakashi, dal canto suo, non aveva avuto bisogno di niente, e ora si limitava a seguirli placidamente dall’alto, mantenendo uno sguardo serio.  
Rock Lee non aveva idea di come fosse successo tutto quel casino. Un minuto prima erano in missione, pronti a scovare l’ennesimo mini-nemico pubblico che rubava tecniche innate qua e là, e il minuto dopo quell’incapace aveva mosso le mani in modo strano e Tenten e Kakashi erano stati trasformati rispettivamente in gattina e in pappagallo. Neppure quello strano tipo sembrava aspettarsi una cosa del genere, perché aveva messo su un’espressione spaventata e un secondo dopo aveva tentato la fuga. Kiba era stato più svelto di lui.  
Dopo averlo interrogato – e non c’era voluto tanto, eh, quella sottospecie di ninja pareva essere terrorizzato da tutti loro e da qualsiasi cosa, compresi lo sguardo bieco di Kakashi-pappagallo e le unghiette di Tenten-micia – erano giunti alla conclusione che era necessario cercare la famiglia a cui il minuscolo malfattore aveva rubato la tecnica innata. Solo loro potevano conoscere il contro incantesim- la contro tecnic-… Insomma, il modo per poter far tornare Tenten e Kakashi alla normalità.  
Così ora erano diretti a un piccolo villaggio non troppo lontano dalla Foglia, ma estremamente distante dal bosco in cui avevano ritracciato il malfattore. Sarebbe stato un viaggio lungo ma tranquillo, se solo non avessero dovuto fare i conti col fatto che una ragazza molto polemica, trasformata in gatto, non diventa altro che una micia molto rumorosa.  
“Siamo quasi arrivati, Tenten. Non ti preoccupare.” Le sussurrò Lee, coprendola appena con la sua mano per evitare che il vento freddo la colpisse troppo. Quando l’indice gli scivolò sul piccolo capo e prese ad accarezzarle la zona morbida tra le orecchie appuntite, Tenten non protestò.  
   
Si dovettero fermare a riposare, dato che la notte incombeva e che avevano corso per diversi chilometri senza mai fermarsi. Rock Lee avrebbe continuato ancora, ma vedere qualcosa in quella notte senza luna era impossibile, e Kiba stava impazzendo per gli insistenti miagolii di Tenten.  
“Dovremmo trovarle del latte, e qualcosa che lei possa mangiare senza problemi.” Non poteva certo darle parte dei suoi onigiri, insomma. Sembrava una gattina così fragile. “E dovremmo fare lo stesso anche con Kakashi-sensei. Non possono rimanere a digiuno e senza cure.”  
Kiba lo guardò di sbieco, inarcando un sopracciglio quando lo sentì chiamare con un suffisso il maestro Kakashi, come se trovasse assurdo che Lee gli portasse il massimo rispetto anche in quelle condizioni. “Senti, dottor Dolittle, se tu vuoi soddisfare qualche fantasia perversa con la tua gattina, fa pure.” – Rock Lee arrossì come un ragazzino – “A me sembra che Kakashi sia riuscito perfettamente ad arrangiarsi, e la micia lì potrebbe andare a cercarsi un topo.”  
La bestia verde della foglia sbirciò Tenten, che ancora non aveva soffiato nella direzione di nessuno perché se ne stava beatamente accoccolata tra le sue gambe, placidamente addormentata.  
“Ma è troppo piccola. Sono sicuro che qui intorno potrebbe trovare ratti più grandi di lei.”  
Kiba alzò le spalle. “Pericolosa ninja con grandi abilità nelle armi, ricordi?” Poi si strinse nelle spalle, allontanando un brivido di freddo. “Per tutti i diavoli, ci sono fin troppi animali, nella nostra squadra.”  
E Lee, considerando il suo nomignolo di _bestia verde_ , il fatto che Kiba fosse considerabile un cane mancato e la presenza di Akamaru vicino a loro – che dimostrava un magnifico autocontrollo a non correre dietro a gatta-Tenten, probabilmente per merito di Kiba, che stava trattenendo sia se stesso che il suo cane –, non poté che dargli ragione.  
   
Kiba si era già assopito davanti al fuoco, quando Lee sentì Tenten muovere qualche zampetta sul suo ginocchio.  
“Ti sei svegliata, eh?” non riusciva a fare a meno di usare un tono drammaticamente tenero. “Hai fame?”  
Il musetto di Tenten si sporse un po’ più verso di lui e i suoi occhi si allargarono, a sentire quella parola. _Cibo?_ Sembravano dire.  
Lee annuì, poi prese fuori dalla sua sacca un paio di onigiri un po’ schiacciati.  
“Non credo che quello all’umeboshi ti piacerebbe. Però qui c’è del salmone.”  
Gliene aprì due, scavando il più possibile al centro, liberando il contenuto di pesce. Tenten deglutì e si lecco i baffi, i suoi occhietti fissati in direzione del salmone.  
“Serviti pure.”  
Tenten si fiondò sull’interno dell’onigiri, riemergendo ogni tanto con qualche chicco di riso appiccicato al muso e intorno alle orecchie. Leccò ogni centimetro possibile del ripieno, concentrandosi anche sul semplice riso quando il pesce fu finito. Provò a leccare anche l’onigiri di umeboshi che Lee aveva tenuto per sé – e che avrebbe mangiato molto volentieri, se solo ora una certa micia non avesse marcato il territorio anche su quel cibo a suon di leccate – ma a Lee non importò più niente, quando Tenten finì il suo giro di ricognizione leccandogli le dita. Poi, quando si rese conto di avere tutto il muso sporco e di non poter arrivare da sola a lavarsi il capo, cominciò a strusciare il muso sulla mano di Lee, riempiendolo di fusa e leccandogli tutto il palmo, per poi spingerlo a passarle la mano tra le orecchie, dov’era impigliato ancora qualche chicco di riso. Al vedere quegli occhi – così _da Tenten_ , così umani, sebbene ancora, per un qualche scherzo della fisica, da cerbiatta – aprirsi e chiudersi ritmicamente, naturalmente rilassati, e quelle zampine fargli uno strano massaggio sul petto, con tanto di unghie, il cuore di Rock Lee si sciolse. Quando ebbe finito, Tenten si raggomitolò sul suo petto ricoprendolo di fusa, e si addormentò lì, genuinamente tranquilla.  
   
Il giorno dopo, Rock Lee scoprì che Tenten aveva una naturale propensione per voler catturare qualsiasi cosa le si parasse davanti, soprattutto fili e gomitoli, e che i suoi dentini erano piccoli ma incredibilmente affilati. E che l’istinto di protezione che provava nei suoi confronti e la tendenza a picchiarlo quando faceva qualcosa di stupido non si erano spenti con la sua trasformazione: Tenten sapeva punirlo anche usando un paio di artigli o semplicemente mettendogli una zampa in faccia.  
   
Quando rintracciarono finalmente la famiglia che possedeva la tecnica innata di trasformare gli esseri umani in innocui animaletti – _che cretinata!_ Aveva detto Kiba, ridendo, per poi considerare seriamente il fatto che in battaglia rendere innocui i nemici era un potere niente male, mentre Rock Lee riempiva la nonnina e il nipote della famiglia di ossequiose scemenze sulla giovinezza – e si accertarono che questa potesse rimettere in sesto il maestro Kakashi e Tenten, Rock Lee dovette far scendere la gattina dalla sua spalla e appoggiarla a terra, non senza dispiacere.  
Mentre si lasciava trasportare verso il pavimento, Tenten mosse appena il capo contro la sua mano, a mo’ di carezza, e lo guardò con quei suoi occhi incredibili.  
Rock Lee le fece la posa da bravo ragazzo per farle coraggio, mentre la nonnina della famiglia cominciava a recitare il suo incantesimo.  
In un lampo il pappagallo dallo sguardo bieco tornò a essere semplicemente Kakashi, e la micina si ritrasformò in Tenten.  
Lee blaterò frasi sconnesse sulla giovinezza per un buon quarto d’ora, per festeggiare il lieto evento.  
   
L’indomani, Tenten le stava dando di santa ragione a un povero albero del campo di allenamento.  
Rock Lee era poco distante da lei, durante un’insolita e breve pausa, ammirando i suoi progressi e spronandola a fare di meglio.  
Finito l’allenamento, Tenten andò verso di lui, stiracchiandosi.  
“Aaaaaah, quanto è bello riavere i pollici opponibili e delle armi vicine!”  
Non avevano più parlato della sua trasformazione in gatta, e in Rock Lee si era fatto strada il dubbio che la sua compagna potesse non essere stata del tutto cosciente quando era un animale, o che non volesse parlare delle confidenze che si era presa con lui. Dopotutto, Rock Lee piaceva agli animali – aveva un intero fanclub di scoiattoli che lo seguivano ovunque –, ma magari da umani le libertà che lui si era preso avrebbero dato loro non poco fastidio. Lo stomaco gli si strinse in una morsa.  
“Ma allora ti ricordi del tempo passato come gatto?” Tanto valeva essere diretto.  
“Certo.” Tenten si asciugò il sudore con un panno, poi venne verso di lui, che intanto si era seduto su un tronco.  
Velocemente, prima che Lee potesse dire alcunché, gli si sdraiò accanto e poggiò la testa sulle sue gambe.  
Quando la mano callosa del suo compagno di squadra scivolò tra i capelli di lei, ancora una volta Tenten non si lamentò, e nascose un sorriso.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[](http://leeten.blogfree.net/)


End file.
